


Winter Coat

by infizero



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Worldbuilding, shadow & rouge are siblings i don't accept constructive criticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infizero/pseuds/infizero
Summary: Shadow notices Rouge getting fluffier. Actually, almost EVERYONE is getting fluffier. What is going on?





	Winter Coat

He didn't notice it at first. But over a period of a week, Shadow realized he wasn't imagining things - Rouge's fur was definitely thicker.

He assumed she was just growing it out - everyone had different levels of comfort when it came to their fur - but as he reluctantly walked around outside with her he noticed it wasn't just Rouge -  _ everyone's  _ fur looked thicker. Everyone except Shadow.

He felt a little out of place, and also very confused. Clearly this was a normal thing, but his fur was still short. It got worse until he was  sure everyone was judging him. Finally he got so self-conscious that he approached Rouge and just asked, "Why is everyone all fluffy?"

Rouge looked up at him from her phone. "Hmm? We're animals darling."

"No, I mean… why is everyone's fur getting longer and thicker?" he asked, groaning.

"Oh! Sorry hun, I keep forgetting you don't know about these things." Rouge apologized. "We're growing our winter coats. It's getting cold."

"But can't you just wear a jacket?" Shadow asked, confused.

"Our ancestors couldn't. They were feral or whatever. It's just a survival trait we never lost." Rouge gave him a shrug. "Hey, this way we don't need big heavy jackets."

She could tell something was up with Shadow. "Are you wondering why you don't have one?"

"No, I know why. I'm not really affected by temperature." Shadow sighed. "I just feel out of place."

"Hey, don't worry hun. You're not the only one. All those reptiles and stuff don't grow them either." Rouge reassured, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

Shadow eyed her hand warily but huffed and said, "Thank you. For telling me."

"No problem Shadow." Rouge smiled before returning her attention to her phone.

Shadow walked back to his room, glancing down at his short fur. He sighed and closed the door behind him.

When Shadow woke up the next day, there was a black jacket with a large fluffy hood on his dresser. He smiled just a tiny bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little silly thing. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
